


Hell-Bent On You (HIATUS)

by sseongmin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angel Courting, Angel Hierarchy, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels in Heat, Angry Sex, Auctions, BDSM, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come as Lube, Crossdressing, Demon Blood, Demon Generals, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt, Forbidden Love, Hand & Finger Kink, Heartbreak, Horns, I lied, Implied Mpreg, Innocent Suho, Kinbaku, LITERALLY, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mental Breakdown, Mild Gore, Miscarriage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Muses, Near Death Experiences, No Lube, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Painful Sex, Paraphilias, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sadism, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex Addiction, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, True Mates, Vices and Virtues, Voice Kink, War, Wing Kink, Worship, Wu Yi Fan | Kris Being an Asshole, chubby xiumin, demon exo, feminine, lay is done, loner lay, pretty suho, size queen soo & baek, small baek & suho & soo, suho is an angel, suho is the only thing that is fluffy here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseongmin/pseuds/sseongmin
Summary: The Court of Hell was ruled by traditions and the blood system. That was until Lucifer stepped down.





	Hell-Bent On You (HIATUS)

Lilith was said to be the virtuous embodiment of evil. Freed of feelings, the heartless queen of Hell. 

 

But she was unsaid to be what others thought of her.At least not before her children. 

 

 

Perched on soft thighs, was a small little boy.His mother cradled him close to her chest lightly touching his rich chocolate brown strands of hair. Her eyes were the color of fortune, unlike the child fixed on her lap.The boy did not seem to be the queen's child.Not a trace of her was seen in him. His eyes were soft and somewhat dull, full of beautiful hues of brown. Lilith's son did not have her bright yellow eyes, her sickly pale skin, neither her blood red hair. It was recognizable, Luhan did not resemble his mother. His father either. 

 

The man sitting before the duo was frantic. He was an Asian man. A Human. Or at least he seemed to be human, his scent confused people. He communicated in a foreign language the little boy could not understand. His eyes would refrain from looking at the ruler of Hell's, they clung to the form of the child.

 

"Lu, I require you to go to your room. Can you do that for Mommy?"

 

He did as he was told. Luhan slid from his mother's lap.Bowing politely at the man then turned to his caretaker. "Read me a story after this?" She stood. Towering over her son's limited form. The generous windows causing a draft be caught in her flowing gown, amplifying a dramatic effect to the scene. Her scarlet hair holding the moonlight as it always did, "I will," she patted his head lightly. "Promptly, say goodbye to Mister Xiao." 

 

"Farewell."

 

 

Luhan was dozing to sleep when his door creaked open. 

 

"Ma." His lids were half shut. He felt slender fingers running smoothly throughout his hair. A cold thumb stopping rubbing constant circles into his temple. It was his mother. Luhan recognized this as it was a habit she had. A tired, "you forgot," was thrown to her. There was no reply for a few seconds, a hum. "I'm regretful." Luhan smiled tiredly into his pillow. "It's fine," he mumbled into the stuffed fabric.

"I'm taking a bath. When Mommy is done, what do think about her sleeping with Lu, tonight?" His sight still closed off from seeing, he turned his face, giving the woman a full view of his side profile. He smelled blood.

 

"You're beautiful, Luhan."

"You murdered."

There was a sharp intake.

 

"He was trying to take you elsewhere. Do you understand? Did you want him to take Lu from me?! Do you want Mommy to leave you?"

"No."

"I saved you," she paused."Now, why did I murder that man?"

"Because you love me, he was going to take me far from you." Her inky oval-shaped nails lightly scratched Luhan's scalp, in comfortable circular motions.

 

"That is right. I love you. I will protect you and hold you close from harm, darling."Her gold orbs shined."Forever."

 

 

Luhan was a hundred and sixty-five when he witnessed the burning of his mother. One of her lovers, Lucifer had asked for the burning of Lilith to take place. In the throne room, it had taken place. Her son was there to attend the burning. The king of Hell smiled cruelly as she thrashed. She was dragged in by two of the seven generals of Hell. Wrath and Pride. 

 

Her hair was long, stopping at the back of her knees. The vermilion tress was unlike it usually was, it was messy as if someone had yanked them around. Her regular yellow eyes that were soulless, were packed full of fear and salty tears. They were stunning. Like gold.The concerning shade of skin was red. Welts could be seen as well as handprints. Her whole entire being was disheveled.Everything besides her alluring black nails. 

 

"What the hell?!" Her scream captured her most profound fury. Everyone was amused except for Luhan who stood near the King's throne.

 

"You think I would not notice, Lilith? Did you take me for a fool?!"Lucifer stood above her.He spat angrily at her. "Notice what?" Her voice shook, trying to keep her anger under. "The crime you were responsible for," she stilled."I didn't even have to tell, pathetic!"A boot kicked her stomach, the impact pushing a sob past her lips. 

 

"Adultery. Render you have no shame?! Throwing yourself around as you please!"Her head hung. Very aware all eyes were on her. The attention that she sought was no longer desired. "I-" her locks were pulled. She was forced to arch her neck, staring into abstract blue orbs. "When he alters that of age, your son will take the throne."

Luhan's eyes widen. He did not desire the role.

 

 

"Tie her to the cross."

A cross. It seemed harmless. But it issued indescribable pain. The sight of it made Luhan's eyes water. It left a sting in all the demons present eyes. The huge Celtic cross was heaved in. Five starved humans carrying the large object. 

 

 

"Pay very close attention." Luhan nodded. Fear sustaining him from disobeying.

He watched the King march up to a tied and blindfolded Lilith. Tears could be seen slipping past the black cloth. Damping it. 

 

"Luhan." Her voice was firm and silent. Like poison, killing the loudness. 

The fire was started. Her former husband held the torch near the end of the cross. Ready to set fire to it. Ready to end the life of the Queen.

 

 

"Die." 

As soon as the fire utilized the wood and the tips of her toes, a screech was sounded. She thrashed as she had when entering the throne room earlier. 


End file.
